Be my Angel
by DeliciousAmbiguity
Summary: This is a UmiClef fic. If anyone is against that coupling, I strongly advise them no to read. This is going to be a mixture of romance song fics I'm creating, yep! but first I need to find some more. And I apologize for the format of the story, I need to


Oh my gosh…**I AM SO SORRY IF THIS IS CONFUSING!!** Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't get mad? Plllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseee? Hehe. This is my first MKR fic so don't blame me. And I'm really sorry if the characters are OOC. Review if you like, I'm not making you. If no one reviews, then I know it's not good. But if you don't like it or anything, **keep it to yourself**. I don't wanna know.

**_Disclaimer_**: Ya all know that I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. We should give all the credit of the characters, personality, etc. to CLAMP! The wonderful women who created MKR! And the song I used is 'Be my Angel', opening song to Angelic Layer(Another awesome anime by CLAMP!) Sung by Enomoto Atsuko.
    
    The lyrics of the song will be in **bold. The song is in its English version.**
    
    Now on with the story!
    
    **OH YEAH!! SORRY! Another interruption. I apologize with the format…I think my computer is screwed up.**
    
    A couple sitting on a balcony in each other's arms and looking at the stars in the dark night's sky. "Do you see that star Umi? The one that's the farthest in the night's sky?" Clef asked. Umi looks up and nods lightly. "I don't think anyone could see it, it's so far, I barely could see it myself." "But Umi, it's shinning so much, and I think it's just like you." Clef then pokes Umi's nose. "Since you shine so bright at such a dark hour."_  
    
      
    
    _
    
    **The small star that shines far in the night sky**
    
    **Probably it's not found by anyone, yet**
    
    **But don't lose it; it's shinning so much now**
    
    **Somehow it's similar to me**
    
    "It's funny isn't it Clef, so many different people are at that corner of that street and are talking, it will be hard to decide what is the truth and what is a lie." Umi looks up at Clef and smiles, "For some strange reason, I'm trying to find myself…and you do know how much I love you, right Clef? My love for you keeps growing with each passing day." Umi snuggles closer to Clef and enjoys their time alone. "Clef? You know the star right? The one that is very far but shines the brightest?" Umi looks up at Clef and he nods, "Well…the shine will be known, and I wanna get it." Clef smiles at her.
    
    **The corner of the street is full with many different people**
    
    **It will be hard to decide what is true**
    
    **Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart**
    
    **The shine will be know, I wanna get it**
    
    "Umi…" Clef chuckles, "How would I have known that my dream would have come true?" Umi looks up to Clef and smiles, Umi wonders aloud, "And then you told me that you wanted to find your true one and only." Clef eyes trailed back up to the stars, then he looked down at Umi and said, "I want you to be in my future…I want you to be my only angel."_  
    
      
    
    _
    
    **The dream is here**
    
    **It's always nearby**
    
    **No matter how small**
    
    **Yes, I will become the beginning**
    
    **Someday I will meet**
    
    **The one and only self**
    
    **There's a future that can be believed**
    
    **Be my only angel  
    
      
    
    **
    
    "Clef, for some reason, I feel kinda distant from Hikaru and Fuu…it seems like their voices reach only a certain distance for me, it saddens me." Umi's eyes glaze up, "We're suppose to be friends forever right? Me, Hikaru, and Fuu…I want everything to go back to normal. I want to change what's happening to Hikaru, Fuu, and me. I just wanna; I miss them so much…" Umi begins to sniffle._  
    
      
    
    _
    
    **The place where the friends' voice reaches**
    
    **Is full of locked up doors**
    
    **We're supposed to be holding the same feelings**
    
    **I want to change everything, I wanna get it**  
    
      
    
    
    
    "Shush Umi." Clef comforts her, "You do know it's possible to make your dreams a reality, right? So why don't you try it?" Umi smiles slightly and buries her head at the crook of Clef's neck. 
    
    **The dream is here**
    
    **It's always nearby**
    
    **The more stronger the feeling is**
    
    **Yes, it's possible to make it reality**
    
    "Umi, why don't we take the path together? Me and you, we could make it, it won't take long, only one step. You'll be in my future. So you'll be my only angel, my one and only." Umi giggles, "Your one and only? You promise?" "I promise." "Pinky swear?" Umi grins, Clef chuckles, then hooked their pinkies. "Promise sealed."
    
    **Any long road**
    
    **Only by taking a step**
    
    **There's a future that can be believed**
    
    **Be my only angel**
    
    **I want to change everything, I wanna get it**
    
    "So we'll be together forever right Clef?" "MmHm." Umi took Clef's face in her hands and said, "I'll stay with you forever and be your only angel, okay? So you stay faithful." Clef smiles and closed the gap in between their lips and gave her a kiss to seal their promise.
    
    **The dream is here**
    
    **It's always been nearby **
    
    **No matter how small**
    
    **Yes, it will become the beginning**
    
    **Someday I will meet**
    
    **The one and only self**
    
    **There is a future that can be believed**
    
    **Be my only angel**
    
    ***End***
    
    I KNOW, I KNOW. CONFUSING! O.o If you wanna flame, then…uhh, I mean don't, I don't wanna hear it. Yep! That's what I meant. I'm not making anyone review, if I don't get reviews, I'll know it sucked and I should just stop on this fic. 


End file.
